Crónicas de un Espía
by Tonino
Summary: Cuando el amor se hace posible... se desata la guerra. Cuando ya nada es suficiente, y son tiempos tenebrosos... Harry Potter estará listo para su venganza.


Capítulo I.- "Sucesores"  
  
Haces de luz entraban por entre las cortinas de la habitación de Harry, y éste fue desperezándose lentamente. No hizo falta que tía Petunia golpeara la puerta con rabia para levantarle, que tío Vernon pegara patadas a la cama o que Dudley saltara encima de Harry... un grito ahogado proveniente de la cocina terminó de desperezarle.  
  
Saltó de la cama, se puso sus gafas y buscó con nerviosismo su varita, entre las túnicas del baúl. Salió de la habitación, tropezando con varios escalones y entró furtivamente en la cocina. El cristal de la cocina estaba roto, y abundaban las plumas; los tres estaban apilados en un extremo de la cocina, mirando aterrados al salpicadero, en él había una pequeña lechuza de aspecto menudo y redondeado... ¡era Pigwidgeon!. Se acercó a ella y la observó, estaba sangrando ligeramente por una de las alas, seguramente había atravesado el cristal. Le separó cuidadosamente las garras y cogió el mensaje que portaba, era un sobre rojo... era un vociferador. Lo abrió rápidamente, al ver que empezaba a arder, y una voz femenina empezó a hablar en alto, tío Vernon se apresuró a cerrar todas las ventanas para que los vecinos no pudieran oír.  
  
"EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA, CON SEDE EN LONDRES, ANUNCIA LA DIMISIÓN DE CORNELIUS OSWALD FUDGE COMO MINISTRO DE MAGIA..."  
  
-Bien.- susurró Harry, a la vez que veía por el rabillo del ojo a Petunia y a Dudley escuchar el mensaje con pasmosa repulsión.  
  
"...ASÍ MISMO, SE COMPLACE EN INFORMAR A TODOS LOS SERES MÁGICOS QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA, ARTHUR WEASLEY DESEMPEÑARÁ EL PAPEL DE MINISTRO"  
  
El vociferador se desintegró poco a poco a la vez que la boca de Harry permanecía abierta, no podía creerlo. Jamás imaginó que el señor Weasley, con problemas económicos permanentes, situado en un aburrido puesto del ministerio, pudiera llegar a convertirse en ministro.  
  
-Ahh, ya recuerdo.- dijo tío Vernon, rompiendo el silencio, y sobresaltando a su mujer- Es ese hombre de vaqueros andrajosos que destrozó mi chimenea hace dos años... y el que me amenazó hace dos semanas...  
  
-Recuerdas bien.- contestó Harry de mal talante.  
  
Tío Vernon miró severamente a Harry, mientras éste observaba todavía atónito las cenizas del vociferador.  
  
-¿Y bien?- inquirió- ¿Quién pagará estos cristales rotos, jovencito?  
  
Harry miró con cara de póquer a su tío y después miró con la misma expresión a los cristales esparcidos por la cocina.  
  
-Lo importante ahora es curar a esta lechuza, es de los Weasley.- afirmó Harry rotundamente.  
  
-¡Y una mierda!- contestó, enrojeciendo toda su cara- Que se cure solita, es su problema que haya atravesado el cristal...  
  
No era su lechuza, pero no sabía por qué, tenía un cariño a todas las lechuzas... y más todavía si pertenecía a su familia favorita. Estaba rebosante de alegría, los Weasley dejarían de tener problemas económicos y Arthur por fin había sido recompensado por su ardua labor durante tantos años. Se había hecho justicia. Y no permitiría que aquel hombre gordo de facciones desagradables le aguara su mejor día, lo único que se le ocurrió a Harry se levantar la mano y extender el dedo corazón hacia su tío.  
  
-¡¡¿¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, NIÑATO??!!- gritó Vernon a la vez que se acercaba hacia Harry.  
  
Harry levantó su varita y amenazó a su tío, éste se paró en seco y retrocedió levemente.  
  
-No puedes usar tu magia o te expulsarán.- dijo con leve placer.  
  
-¿Es que tienes un tapón de cerumen en el oído? Arthur es Ministro de Magia- Vernon pareció rechinar los dientes cuando oyó esa palabra- eso me da facilidades, ¿no crees?  
  
Estaba furioso, seguía con la cara enrojecida, y ahora ya parecía un tomate en pleno esplendor. Dudley y Petunia parecieron recordar con horror la escena en la que Vernon agarraba como un loco todas las cartas de Hogwarts antes de que Harry se enterara de sus poderes. Todo estaba en silencio, y la mano con la que el joven levantaba la varita palpitaba fuertemente; de repente sonó una fuerte bocina fuera de la casa.  
  
Harry bajó la varita y miró por el cristal roto de la ventana, era un coche de rojo oscuro, con bordes plateados. Tío Vernon vio que era un coche caro y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesto a recibir a tales personalidades. Una vez fuera de la parcela, se situó delante del coche, con una reverencia, y la puerta se abrió lentamente.  
Harry pudo ver, con tremenda satisfacción, como Vernon abría los ojos como platos al ver a la personita que salía del coche. Era una chica pelirroja, menuda comparada con Harry, que llevaba una diadema de azul celeste, a juego con una túnica de seda del mismo color.  
  
-¿Y tú quién demonios eres?- preguntó Vernon a la vez que veía la túnica y empezaba a sospechar.  
  
-Ginny Weasley... usted debe ser Dursley, ¿no?- preguntó a la vez que tendía la mano vagamente.  
  
Vernon asintió a la vez que estrechaba la mano que Ginny le había tendido y la soltaba rápidamente. La joven cerró la puerta con esfuerzo y un hombre de uniforme salió del espacio del conductor, Vernon le miró fijamente. Llevaba chaqueta azul y un gorro negro.  
  
-Biblus, ¿no te importaría ir al centro y comprar algunas golosinas?- preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Se refiere a esos plásticos muggles, hechos con derivados de petróleo, malísimos para los dientes pero que están... mmmm... riquísimos?- preguntó Biblus con una voz monótona y aburrida, antes de que Ginny asintiera con firmeza.  
  
El chofer se volvió a meter en el coche, a la vez que hacia una reverencia a Vernon, que estaba ensimismado mirando la escena, y arrancó el coche hacia el centro de Little Whinging. Ginny vio a Harry y rápidamente soltó su mochila y corrió hacia él, abalanzándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-¡Qué ganas tenía de verte, Harry! ¡Parece que estás pálido!- informó, mientras le palpaba la cara.  
  
-Estoy bien, no te preocupes... bueno, algo sorprendido... el howler... el coche con chofer... ¡tu padre ministro!  
  
-Los tiempos arriesgados necesitan decisiones arriesgadas.- confesó Ginny, a la vez que miraba pícaramente a Harry.  
  
Ginny parecía haber cambiad, ahora estaba más... formada [({No seáis mal pensados, ¿eh? X-D})], parecía más madura, tanto física como mentalmente. Por un momento Harry pensó que le gustaba aquella chica... pero rápidamente desapareció de su mente agitando la cabeza.  
  
Ambos empezaron a envolver y empaquetar todo el equipaje de Harry, de vez en cuando había alguna mirada de complicidad entre los dos, a la vez que oían el ruido de una pelota de tenis chocando contra la pared constantemente, proveniente de la habitación de Dudley. Ginny, que parecía harta del ruido, cerró la puerta de la habitación.  
  
-Al menos no es un espíritu de las cañerías, ¿eh?- dijo ella riendo.  
  
Harry recordó la Madriguera y se formuló una interesante pregunta.  
  
-Y ahora que tu padre es ministro... ¿seguís viviendo en la Madriguera?  
  
La cara de Ginny se transformó en una mueca de dolor y se sentó en la cama.  
  
-Los mortífagos la reventaron mientras estábamos en la investidura, la quemaron, lo explotaron todo, solo han quedado astillas y piedras esparcidas por todo el solar-dijo a la vez que Harry abría la boca impresionado-Creen que fue Colagusano... el caso es que ahora vivimos en un dúplex gigante, que está muy alejado de Londres... por seguridad.  
  
-¿Cómo de alejado? Land's End, Edimburgo, Gales... ¿dónde?  
  
-Central Park, Harry, ya sabes... Nueva York.  
  
Harry intentó aparentar que no estaba sorprendido, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se dilataran enormemente.  
  
-Vamos a todos los lugares con trasladores ministeriales, todo hasta que terminen de reconstruir la Madriguera. Las gallinas y pollos se salvaron, y el espíritu de las cañerías consiguió resguardarse, osea que ahora vive con nosotros en Nueva York y los vecinos, unos corredores de bolsa archimillonarios, creen que maltratamos a alguien de los gritos que hay.- añadió con una sonora carcajada.  
  
Fue como un instante, Harry se dio cuenta de que también estaba sentado en la cama, y de que estaba muy cerca de Ginny... quizás demasiado. Podía oler el perfume característico de que se echaba normalmente, que le daba un aire de personalidad. Empezaron a sentir un hormigueo incesante y sus narices se rozaron, poco a poco sus labios se juntaron y perdieron temor, saboreando los secretos de manera mutua, lentamente.  
  
Ginny se recostó ligeramente en la cama y Harry le siguió, intentando no perder esa conexión que les unía, de manera casi eléctrica. Empezaron a pasarse la mano por el cuerpo de cada uno, traduciendo su forma y sus dimensiones, desentrañando los misterios de cada uno. Harry ya tenía acceso a su sostén, y lo fue desabrochando poco a poco, mientras ella le miraba con fruición.  
  
La puerta se abrió y sonó una voz de fondo bastante conocida:  
  
-Dursley, déjese de bobadas muggles, vengo aquí buscando a Harry, no tardaré ni dos minutos...  
  
Un hombre, de cabellos lacios y castaños, de estatura alta y complexón atlética entró en la habitación y Harry y Ginny se incorporaron sobresaltados. Era Remus Lupin, y parecía algo azorado al haber interrumpido tal acontecimiento.  
  
-Oh, perdón, no sabía que estabais... quiero decir...  
  
-No, no, es que me dolía la espalda y le pedí que me diera un pequeño masaje.- dijo Ginny, a la vez que salía de la habitación tapándose los pechos con la blusa, frente a la atónita mirada de Dudley.  
  
Harry miró fijamente a Remus y no pudo reprimir una risa. Éste también rió y se cruzó de brazos.  
  
-Vaya, vaya...- dijo imitando a la pastosa voz de Snape- Potter es testosterona pura... cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
  
Hubo una carcajada por parte de los dos y siguieron empaquetando cosas mientras Ginny curaba a Pigwidgeon con unos ungüentos mágicos bajo la mirada de desconfianza de tía Petunia. Cuando acabaron de recogerlo todo, cogieron el baúl y a Hedwig y lo metieron todo en el coche.  
  
-Bueno, tío Vernon, espero que paséis un año estupendo y todo eso.- dijo Harry para despedirse, a la vez que le tendía la mano.  
  
Éste no la aceptó pero tanto Petunia como Dudley le dieron un beso de despedida sin ser de mala gana. Harry se metió en el coche, entre Remus y Ginny y empezó a jugar con los pulgares, costumbre frecuente de Dumbledore.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó, mientras examinaba su varita.  
  
-Primero a Grimmauld Place... Albus, Quejicus* y Arthur te quieren ver, creo que te interesará.- se limitó a contestar Remus.  
  
El coche se empezó a elevar con fiereza y juntos surcaron el cielo de Surrey en dirección a Londres.  
  
[DEJADME REVIEWS... OS LO SUPLIIICOoooOOooo ;-) ]  
  
----  
  
ESTO QUE NADIE SE LEE:  
  
Vale, lo admito, sé que es hiper-ñoño, hiper-infantil y que es una cursildada. Pero necesitaba escribirlo, si no habría perdido la idea, la escena de Harry y Ginny la soñé un día que me quedé dormido con el libro de HP5 entre las manos.  
  
*Quejicus: Para quien no sepa qué significa, que se lea de una vez Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix... ¡que ya va siendo hora!  
  
No he revisado ortografía, ni gramática ni leches, osea que no me deis el tostón de las tildes, y las construcciones de palabra y blablablabla.  
  
Perdonad por el detalle de Pigwidgeon herido, pero necesitaba algo de lo que Ginny se hiciera cargo después del "magreillo" con Harry. $_$ jajajaja.  
  
Por ÚLTIMO, tengo que hacer una confesión: me empecé ayer Don Quijote de la Mancha (Miguel de Cervantes, libro por excelencia de la lengua española), y he descubierto que... ¡¡¡NO LO SOPORTO!!! No porque no me guste, si no porque... buffff... menudo vocabulario.  
  
Impossible is Nothing,  
  
Tonino.  
  
toninoelrisitas@terra.es (Solo e-mails y bofetadas cibernéticas) toninoelrisitas@msn.com (Solo MSN Messenger). 


End file.
